poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Practicing/Band competition qualifiers/"Shake your Tail"
Here is how the Rainbooms practice for the competition, the qualifier round, and "Shake your Tail" goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (The next morning) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, hey, listen~ We've got a message for you~ Nighlock:(covers his ears in pain) I can't stand It!(jumps out the window) Twilight Sparkle: We're not all alike~ But our friendship is true~ (we see Deadpool somehow sleeping through the song) Indominus Rex:(looks at Angelica and smirks) You thinking what I'm thinking? Firestar:(smirks back and and opens a black marker) Indominus Rex: Heheheheheheh. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're really different~ But we still get along~ So hey, hey, listen to our song~ (cut to Indominus and Firestar drawing on Deadpool's face) Quicksilver: That's good enough girls.(holds up a chocolate cream pie) I'll take it from hear. (The two girls backed away, and Pietro put the pie in Wade's hand) Quicksilver:(uses a ruler to brush against Wade's face) (Deadpool's hand moves to push the ruler away, but Pietro moves it in time, and Deadpool presses the pie against his own face) Deadpool:(wakes up) Pietro! Quicksilver:(runs out of the barn laughing) (The song ends) Spike: Eh, that sounded... ''way ''better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh. Human Big Macintosh and Flash Fire: Nnope. Spike:(whimpers) Human Rainbow Dash: I think I know what's wrong with this counterspell. Human Applejack: You're turning what should be the chorus into a five minute guitar solo? Human Rainbow Dash: I have to pick up the slack ''somehow! ''Are you guys even trying?! Human Fluttershy: I'm trying. Taser: You were kinda being a glory hog. Twilight Sparkle: It's fine. (laughs nervously) It'll be fine. One more time from the top! Nighlock: How about not? (everyone nods in agreement) Human Rarity: Or, we could take a short break, and try on some of the wardrobe choices I made? I'm particularly fond of this one.(puts on one dress) Or maybe this one. Human Applejack: We're trying to save our school here! Enough with the costumes! Human Rarity(wearing a protection suit with her Cutie Mark on the face mask):(in robotic voice) Oh. You can never have enough costumes.(crosses her arms) Shark Fleet: It's true.(shows them his band costume) I was wearing this when my powers manifested. That was when I got attacked by a great white shark. Quicksilver: You mean the one shark you just so happen to still have its head after you ripped it off? nods and pulls it out Human Rainbow Dash: Gross! Sunset Shimmer: You don't have time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes! (everyone starts rushing to get there, while Deadpool runs around screaming in panic) Indominus Rex:(stops him) Are you trying to get there, or are you panicking? (he shrugs) Indominus Rex:(lets him go in annoyance) Twilight Sparkle: Anyways, the counterspell isn't done yet! What if we play it in the first round, and fail, then the sirens will know what we're up to. (everyone stops, while Deadpool hangs in the air, frozen) Nighlock: Twi, that isn't how these things work. Sides. We signed up for the showcase. As far as anyone in this room is concerned, we're in the competition. all nod in agreement (at the competition) The students:(chattering) Principal Celestia:(taps the microphone to get their attention) I'd like to welcome you all to our first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school! Students:(cheers) Principal Celestia: We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting! Vice Principal Luna: But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be? Students:(arguing) (we see Sea Song absorbing the negative energy, the Dazzlings still not noticing this) Male student: You're the worst thing to happen! Adagio Dazzle: You feel that girls? Our true power is being restored. Along with some new abilities.(her hand lights on fire) Aria Blaze: And it is just awesome.(throws a pencil that kills a fly without her seeing it clearly) Sonata Dusk: Definitely.(unsheathes claws) Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk:(giggles) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes